1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shock absorbing golf club that is adapted to minimize the transfer of shock to the hands of the golfer and reduce possible damage to the shaft of the club as a consequence of the impact force generated by the golf club head inadvertently striking the ground or another hard surface in advance of the golfer's ball.
2. Background Art
It is not uncommon for golfers to purchase a set of expensive clubs to play the game of golf. A variety of clubs having wood and metal heads are available for play depending upon the distance between the golf ball and the hole and the surface on which the ball lies. It is also not uncommon for beginners or those having little experience to accidentally strike the ground or another hard surface with the head of their golf club. In most cases, the golfer strikes the ground during his downswing and in advance of hitting the ball. In a limited number of other cases, the ground is struck during a practice swing or out of frustration stemming from poor golf play.
When a golf ball is driven off a tee, the shaft of the driver is relatively long and the velocity imparted to the club head during the downswing is usually high. When a golf ball is to be hit with a wedge-shaped head, the ball often lies in deep sand or in high grass. In many cases, a strong shock force is transmitted from the head of the club to the hands of the golfer in response to any impact force generated should the head strike the ground or another hard surface instead of the golf ball. The shock force can be particularly uncomfortable when the golfer is playing in cold whether. Moreover, where the velocity of a club head approaching the ball is high, the shaft is susceptible to damage (i.e. bending, cracking, and the like) as a consequence of the head of the club moving into contact with a surface that will not easily yield to the incoming club head. The foregoing may result in an expensive golf club having to be taken out of service.
It would therefore be desirable to have available a golf club that is adapted to dissipate the impact force generated should the head of the club accidentally and prematurely strikes the ground or another hard surface to minimize the transfer of shock to the hands of the golfer and reduce the likelihood of damage to the shaft so as to avoid the possibility of the golf club having to be scrapped.